burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Chubb Lane
Chubb Lane is a fairly long road with most of it located in Sunset Valley in White Mountain. The lower end portion that intersects with Hans Way is partially located in Lone Peaks. Layout Chubb Lane starts out from a traffic light T-junction with Nelson Way as the arms. When the road first starts out it is a four-lane divided road but then quickly merges into a narrower two-lane road. Immediately as drivers turn onto Chubb Lane two colorful Sunset Watermill signs are visible on either side of the road. As road drops down and narrows even more, the road enters a forest setting with occasional cabins on the right and a continuous wooden stake fence on the left. As the road starts to swerve to the right, there is a clearing of the trees on left to reveal an accessible dirt parking lot which allows views of theWhite Mountain River as well as the Sunset Watermill. This parking lot usually has several cars. A pedestrian crosswalk that crosses the river is also visible on the drivers far left. After swerving to the right the road slightly turns left to straighten out and to again become a four-lane divided road. The road then comes to a busy four-way traffic light intersection with West Lake Drive (which is the northernmost intersection with W. Lake.) At the intersection, one of the two auto repairs on Chubb Lane is visible in front of the intersection. As drivers pass the intersection, two parallel wooden pedestrian bridges cross over the road as the road now follows along the edge of Silver Lake. Shortly thereafter, the road passes by the Sunset Valley Baseball Park. A very large estate is also visible on the left as well as several cars parked parrellel to the road. The road then passes the Sunset Valley Stadium. Great views of the mountains are attainable here. After passing the stadium the road passes a complex of cabins and mobile homes which are on the left. As the Sunset Valley Gas Station becomes visible on left, three busses are parked in a line on the shoulder in front of the football stadium. These are greatly useful for Showtime multipliers. Behind the gas station, two shops are located: Kwiki 24h Store and Valley Gifts. They also contain a parking lot where cars are usually located. As drivers now come upon the southernmost traffic light four-way intersection with West Lake Drive -which is probably the busiest in White Mountain- King Lam's BBQ Grill and 8-Pool are visible on the left. While on the right is the Sunset Valley Town Hall which is under apparent construction. The Paradise City Diner is also on the right as drivers pass the intersection. After a more modern pedestrian bridge crosses Chubb, the road then passes through a complex of old apartment buildings and hotels. The road then comes to a traffic light T-junction with Schembri Pass. The second auto repair is on right. After the intersection Tindle's Mind entrance is visible. Further on down the road lies the Tindle's Mine Complex in which the railroad runs through but is not accessible. The road finally comes to an end at a traffic light T-junction with Hans Way. Events (Chubb Lane intersects W. Lake Drive twice. Therefore these tables specify northernmost and southernmost.) Car Events Bike Events Freeburn Challenges Below are 3 Freeburn Challenges that take place in Chubb Lane. Shortcuts Landmarks *Sunset Watermill *Sunset Valley Stadium *Valley Gifts *Kwiki 24h Store *Sunset Valley Town Hall *8-Pool *King Lam's Grill & Buffet *Paradise City Diner *Tindle's Mine Auto Repair Sunset Valley-N.jpg|Northernmost intersection with West Lake Drive Auto Repair Sunset Valley-S.jpg|Intersection with Schembri Pass GasStation14.jpg|3 Busses as well as Gas 5 station Category:Paradise City streets